Gibberish
by Gilbert-Raven-Nightray
Summary: Falling in love is...awkward, at least it is for Bakura when he finds himself falling for the Pharaoh's hikari. Between trying not to ravish his small lover and not being killed by the Pharaoh himself, he learns how truly awkward love can be.
1. Chapter 1

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **1

**Disclaimer **- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Summary:** Falling in love was never so... awkward as Bakura realized when he fell for the midget that is the Pharaoh's hikari. A simple, fluff filled story of Bakura accepting Yuugi and their relationship, with a minor plot thrown in as I think of it.

**V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V**

"Bakura's got a crush! Bakura's got a crush!" A light voice sung.

"Ryou shut the Hell up! No I don't!" A deeper voice demanded.

A laugh flooded the room. It was morning in a small apartment, it's two residents sat in the kitchen. A cold October day, were Ryou, a white haired teen stood making coffee. His darker half, Bakura, sat at the table, glaring at his other.

"Aw, but Bakura don't look at me that way, it's not that bad. Though, I'm surprised at who it is." Ryou said as he sat down at the table across from his dark, smiling.

Glaring, Bakura snorted. "It is too bad. I'm Bakura, the King of Thieves. I'm not meant to fall in love."

Ryou gasped. "You love him!" He squealed.

"Ryou!"

Said person just laughed. "Bakura loves…- -"

"Complete that sentence and I won't hesitate to slit your throat." Bakura growled.

Ryou only rolled his eyes and he took a sip of his coffee. Looking at Bakura he smiled. "I'm going to help you get together with him."

Bakura's face went from a glare to shock, turning slightly more pale then normal for the former thief king. "You're doing what?"

The white haired teen only smiled, not commenting. "Come on, we have to get ready for school. Then you can see your little crush!" Ryou jumped out of seat, laughing as an apple was thrown at him, hitting the wall and smashing upon impact. Bakura glared at the door, muttering to himself. Taking a drink of the coffee Ryou left, he went back upstairs and got ready for school.

"I do not have a crush on Yuugi."

Walking into his room Bakura got ready in his black button up shirt and dark wash jeans. Glancing at the photo on his dresser he snorted. "Defiantly not."

The picture was an image of the entire gang, standing outside of what was the nameless Pharaoh's tomb. Standing in the center were two tri-colored teens; Yuugi and his own darker half Atemu, arms around each other, smiles on their faces. On either side of them were Jounouchi, or Jou, and Honda. Anzu stood next Jou, with Ryou and Bakura right behind Yuugi and Atemu. Malik stood next to Ryou, arm around his shoulders, sticking his tongue out at Bakura, who was glaring at him. Kaiba stood behind everyone; arms crossed with a bored look on his face. Mokuba stood in front of Jou, with a smile.

The picture was taken after the Ceremonial Duel in which Yuugi had won, setting the Spirit of the Puzzle free. Though after finding his name, Atemu, the once spirit decided to stay with Yuugi and his friends. Bakura too stayed with his lighter half, much to displeasure of everyone else.

Now, it was school again, and Atemu and Bakura have been enrolled in their lights high school and had the same classes as everyone. Today was the two dark's first day. Both former spirits had been enrolled in the same grade as everyone else in their group.

Sighing, Bakura looked away from the picture and got ready. Yuugi and Ryou had taken their darker half's to get clothes shortly after the came back to Japan. Atemu had gotten leather; much like Yuugi's own and Bakura got more jeans and shirts then anything.

Walking out the door, Bakura looked at the picture again, eyes focusing on the smallest of the group. "Aw Hell." He looked away and walked back downstairs, where Ryou was waiting, and a grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Bakura stared.

"You look creepy with that smile."

Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're impossible. Come on, I don't want you to be late for the first day."

"I wouldn't mind being late." Bakura muttered as he and Ryou walked through the door.

"I know you wouldn't, but think of it this way. The sooner you get there, the more you can stare at Yuugi."

"I do not stare at him."

Ryou looked at Bakura, who was walking next to him. "Oh please, don't think I don't see you staring at him when we're all together. I notice these things."

Bakura snorted as the two walked through the gates of the high school. "You're seeing things hikari."

Ryou put on a yami-like smirk. "Really?"

Bakura glanced at his other, eyes narrowed in suspicion and nodded.

Ryou pointed to a random direction. "Oh look Bakura! It's Yuugi!"

The thief's head shot over to where Ryou pointed. "Where?"

Ryou started laughing. "Oh you got it bad. My big bad yami is in love with the Pharaoh's Light."

Bakura glared at him. "Breathe a word of this and I will not hesitate to slit your throat. Hikari or not." He growled.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Whatever, come on. Class is starting soon." Ryou grabbed his darks hand and dragged him inside the school. After stopping at the locker they shared, the two headed into the classroom. Everyone else was inside sitting the corner. Yuugi and Atemu sat next to each other, like always. Anzu stood next to Yuugi, arms crossed as she yelled at Jou, who sat on the other side of Atemu, snickering. Honda was next to Jou, trying to keep a straight face like his friend. Yuugi had a hand up to his mouth covering his smile as he leaned on his yami's shoulder. Atemu sat with a smirk, which changed to a glare as the white-haired teens walked in.

Yuugi lowered his hand and smiled at the two. "Hi Ryou! Hey Bakura! I'm surprised you actually came today."

Ryou rolled his eyes and went to stand behind Yuugi. "It's only because I forced him."

Yuugi giggled lightly at Bakura's snort. Bakura rolled his eyes and sat on the window ledge behind Ryou. He sat back and listened to the shrill yells and snickers from the group, with the occasional glance at the young tri-colored haired teen. Yuugi had his head tilted back to talk to Ryou and shot his own glance at the thief, smiling softly as he caught the others gaze before turning back the other.

Minutes later the door opened again and a tall man with short and scruffy brown hair with brown eyes walked in.

"Sit, sit! Class is starting." The teacher shouted. All the students took their seats and listened as their new teacher started talking. Bakura looked back at Yuugi, who had a glossy look in his eyes. He was talking to his yami. Bakura snorted and looked down at the paper in front of him and started doodling.

_I do not have a crush on Yuugi, Dammit!_

Ryou glanced at Bakura from the corner of his eye and sighed quietly. Why did his dark have to be so hard headed?

**V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gibberish**

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

The day went on as usual for the white-haired thief, the usual mischief with Marik, by the time lunch came around Bakura was ready to strangle his hikari. Ryou had been pushing his yami into Yuugi and leaving him alone with the small hikari. Only to end in Bakura rushing off with a dumbfounded and blinking Yuugi behind. Though as lunch came, the small teen had made his way to a tall oak and climbed up, sitting up in the tree in the courtyard the school had and started to read. Bakura had came out of the school, in hopes of avoiding the nuisance that had become his light and sat under the tree, not realizing the small teen sat just above. Bakura leaned against the tree and started to doze off.

Yuugi looked down at the new comer under his tree and grinned. Closing the book he was reading, Yuugi picked one of the pinecones from the tree and dropped it on Bakura's head. He put his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggles as Bakura jumped from his sleep and whipped his head around. Glaring at nothing, muttering he closed his eyes and went back to dozing. Yuugi grabbed another pinecone and dropped it on Bakura's head. The same thing happened several times before Bakura got frustrated.

"Alright, who's throwing pinecones at me!"

Yuugi bit his lip, smiling and reached for another pinecone...but it was just a bit too far from reach. Squeaking as he felt himself start to lose balance, before screaming as he fell to the ground….right into the Thief King's awaiting lap.

"What the- -?"

Yuugi blushed. "H-Hey Bakura."

Bakura blinked at him. "Did you just fall out of a tree?"

The hikari's blush deepened as he squeaked an answer. "Maybe?"

Bakura glared at the small teen still in his lap. "You dropped those pinecones on my head didn't you?"

"The tree told me to?"

The thief snarled at the teen and Yuugi rolled his eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry! It was funny though." He grinned, biting his lip as giggles started to rise in him.

Bakura stared at Yuugi as the small teen giggled._ ...Cute._ As if on his body was on autopilot, Bakura wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist, startling the other out of his laughter.

Yuugi blinked at the white haired thief. "Bakura?"

Surprising even himself, Bakura started to lean closer to Yuugi as the other did the same. The two came together, lips so close they could feel each other's breath.

"Bakura…"

"What the Hell are you doing to my hikari tomb robber!" A deep voice shouted startling the two out of their trance. Yuugi jumped out of Bakura's lap, blushing 10 shades of red, smiling nervously at his dark.

"Atemu! Hey?"

Atemu walked up to Bakura, who was staring at the ground in front of him in a daze.

_Oh Ra, I was going to kiss him! Shit! I do not want to kiss him! I do not have a crush on the Pharaoh's midget hikari! This is all Ryou's fault!_

"Bakura! What the Hell were you doing to my Aibou!" Atemu shouted as Yuugi tried to pull the angry dark away.

Bakura's gaze turned to a glare as he stood. "I didn't do anything to the midget! It's his fault he fell out of the damn tree!"

Yuugi huffed as the two glared at each other. Deciding to end the 'glaring contest' that seemed to come between the two, Yuugi grabbed Atemu's arm and stared to pull the other away.

"Come on Yami, stop glaring at him. He didn't do anything. I really did fall out of the tree, he was sitting under and I fell into his lap. That's it! Now come, class is starting soon."

Atemu glared one last time before complying and leaving with the small light. Bakura stared at the two as they walked away, slowing following them, staring at Yuugi as he walked down the hall next to his own dark.

Later that day as school ended, Bakura stood at the locker he shared with his light, waiting for the other to get his things.

"So, I heard Yuugi fell into your lap today from Atemu." Ryou looked at his yami, a smile on his face. "Did you kiss him?"

Bakura glared at him. "No! I didn't kiss him! What makes you think I wanted to kiss him?"

Ryou rolled his eyes and shut the locker. "Because I know you like him, I know having him in your lap felt good and right even if you won't admit it."

"Ryou stop with that! I keep telling you I don't like him! I never will, just leave it!"

Now it was Ryou's turn to glare. "Oh, don't give me that bull! I know you like him! I can see it in your eyes when he walks in the room; your eyes light up like I've never seen before. I can hear your thoughts you idiot, you like him, don't lie to yourself!"

The thief walked up to the white-haired hikari and wrapped his hand around the others neck but not tight enough to choke the teen and pushed him into the lockers.

"Ryou! Stop with this! You've been pestering me about it all day, just shut up! I don't like that annoying, obnoxious midget of a hikari and I never will!"

The two snapped out of the glaring contest they were in as a small gasp was heard. Ryou's eyes widened as they saw the spiked hair of the small hikari. Yuugi stared at the two and wiped at his eyes before running back around the corner he had been at. Ryou pushed away Bakura's hand and started to run to Yuugi.

"Yuugi come back!"

Guilt stabbed at Bakura's heart as he watched his hikari run after the grief stricken teen.

_Dammit, why'd the midget have to be standing there? Why the Hell should I care anyway…damn Ryou and his constant pestering. _

With a loud groan and a swift kick to the metal locker, he started out of the school and back to the house he and Ryou shared.

Grumbling under his breath, Bakura walked inside his home. Heading upstairs, he went in his room and changed. Coming back down, he noticed Ryou standing by the doorway to the kitchen. The hikari had his arms crossed in front of his chest and a glare on his face as he looked at his dark.

Bakura stared at him. "So…how's Yuugi?"

"I don't know, he was crying when I caught up to him." Ryou growled.

Once again the foreign emotion guilt flooded Bakura's heart.

"I don't see what made him so upset?" Bakura muttered, sitting on their couch.

Ryou kept the glare on his face. "Just admit you like him."

"Where'd that come from? All I asked what made him so upset? Now you're back on that?"

"What made him so upset is that you insulted him, because you're being an jackass! Dammit Bakura! I know you! You'd be so much happier if you admit you like him! Drop the act!"

Bakura snarled. "Why do you care so much whether or not I admit it?"

"Because I love you, I want you to be happy and I for one know Yuugi feels the same. All I want is for you two to be happy." Ryou said, ignoring the small tug on the back of his shirt.

Bakura's eyes widened. "H-he does?"

Ryou just nodded. Bakura stared at the hikari in shock. Thousands of thoughts flew through the thief's head.

"So, are you willing to admit it?"

Bakura stared at his light, brown eyes hardening with his thoughts.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

O_kay, updates about once a week. _  
_And to RiverTear980, frankly just because Bakura is Ryou's yami, evil or not. He has to stay somewhere, and we all know if Bakura stayed with Malik and Marik the world would explode(with awesomeness). It works with him living with Ryou for the first 3 chapters, after that you won't see Ryou put in passing scenes and with Yuugi._


	3. Chapter 3

**Gibberish**

**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V **

Bakura's gaze turned to Ryou, who was still leaning against the doorway.

_I don't like him, I don't. Thief King Bakura does not fall in love with that annoying, irritating, aggravating, cute, innocent, kind, gorgeous…oh shit. I do like him. Fuck._

Bakura sighed and rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Fine, you win. I…l-like..l-love…Yuugi."

Ryou grinned. "Good. Now Yuugi, what do you have to say to that?"

The former thief king stared at his hikari as he moved from the doorway to reveal a red and puffy eyed Yuugi, clutching a tissue.

Bakura narrowed his eyes into a glare at his retreating hikari. "Ryou! You tricked me!"

Ryou turned around with a smirk. "I did. You'll thank me later." He looked over at Yuugi and winked. "I'll be over at Malik's. Have fun." Ryou nodded over to his dark and raced out their front door.

Yuugi looked at Ryou surprised with a blush. Bakura glanced over at Yuugi and smirked, but it quickly removed it.

"You were standing there the whole time?"

Yuugi backed up slightly and nodded. "Ryou told me to come with him after he caught up with me. Said to stay behind him and keep quiet, that there was something I should hear." The smallest hikari walked up to the former thief king and looked at him. "Is that true? Do love me?"

Bakura stared at Yuugi. "Um…." He blinked and answered in a quiet voice, looking at anything other then the sniffling teen. "Yes."

Yuugi's eyes lit up, as did his smile. The hikari launched himself at the startled Bakura, hugging him tightly.

"Really? Oh Bakura! I love you too!"

Bakura jumped as Yuugi's small arms wrapped around his neck. "What are you doing?"

Yuugi stared at him. "Hugging you?"

Bakura sighed and hesitantly wrapped his own around the other. "Midget, you must realize this is _not_ natural for me. I'm not used to being in love and all the lfuffy-mushy shit."

Yuugi smiled. "I know. Neither am I, so we can take it slow if you want."

Bakura stared at the small boy in his lap and smiled, something very different for the thief. "Fine, we'll take it slow."

Yuugi nodded and climbed off Bakura's lap to sit next to him. "So…does this mean we're going out now? Cause, I really don't think Atemu will like it. You two still hate each other."

"Damn, I forgot about the Pharaoh."

"He's not going to like this at all." Yuugi bit his lip. "What if we don't tell him?"

Bakura turned to Yuugi, a look of shock on his face. "You would actually lie your yami? The great and innocent Yuugi?"

The small teen glared at the other. "I'm not all that innocent Bakura."

Bakura turned to the other an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Yes."

He smirked. "Fine, tell me one thing you did that wasn't innocent?"

"I got drunk with Joey last year on my birthday and we…may have stolen something's from the convenient store downtown. Atemu still doesn't know what happened, he thinks it was Joey who stole that hat."

Bakura stared at the smallest hikari before smirking and letting out a deep chuckle. "Yuugi Mutou, you not only got drunk, underage I must say, but stole and lied. Not the most horrible thing, though I must say it's not bad coming from you." Bakura wrapped an arm around the blushing Yuugi. "This might just work out. You still have a lot to learn in the ways of the corrupted."

Yuugi laughed. "I would love if you would teach me."

"I'd be honored to corrupt the Pharaoh's Hikari."

The hikari smiled and leaned into the other. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"So…about Atemu…"

Raising a hand to rub his forehead, Bakura sighed. "We either tell him and hope he's okay with it, though I couldn't care if he does, or we lie."

Yuugi bit his lip in thought. "Maybe…we can lie for a while. See if this will last. If it seems like it will, we can tell him and the others, if it doesn't, we can keep it between us…and Ryou."

"And Malik and Marik, because I'm sure my hikari went and shouted to them about us."

Yuugi smiled. "Probably. So…agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two sat in silence once again. Yuugi looked at Bakura, who still had his arm around him, and bit his lip. "What now?"

Bakura pursed his lips for a moment before leaning down to Yuugi. "This." Yuugi didn't have to respond before he found Bakura's lips on his. After his surprise wore off, Yuugi closed his eyes and started to kiss back. Raising his free hand to tangle his fingers in his thief's white hair, Yuugi slowly fell back onto the couch the two sat on. Bakura leaned over the small teen, one hand cupping Yuugi's cheek. Shifting to lean on his arm, the former thief moved the hand that was on Yuugi's cheek to his hip; slowly sliding up the loose t-shirt Yuugi had worn. Yuugi shuddered as Bakura's cold hand ran over his sides and moaned lightly. Bakura's hand continued to roam and brushed over Yuugi's chest.

Yuugi pulled away panting for air. "I thought we agreed to take this slowly?"

Bakura nodded. "We did, this doesn't mean we're going to have sex." He smirked. "Unless you want to?"

Yuugi glared and smacked the other's arm, fighting off the blush that appeared on his already flushed face. "No, idiot."

"You sure? Your body betrays you." Bakura let his hand snake it's way down to the bulge forming in Yuugi's jeans.

Yuugi gasped and bit lip, wiggling Bakura's hand away from him. "No, Bakura I mean it. I want know this is real before that. That you won't leave me after."

Bakura stared into Yuugi's eyes and sighed. "Yuugi, trust me when I say this, that I wouldn't do something like that. As much as I hate, or maybe not hate, but anyway, I do…love you…I don't know when or how it happened but somewhere in the last year, I did. I wouldn't take you for granted like that."

Yuugi stared at Bakura in shock. He'd never seen such a look in what are normally the fierce and hard brown eyes of the former thief turn into some with love. Surprised, and maybe a bit frightened, Yuugi leaned up and kissed Bakura. Pulling back before the other could respond, Yuugi smiled.

"Thank you, that was the sweetest thing ever." Yuugi laughed as Bakura growled and narrowed his eyes.

"That never and I mean never leaves this house. I don't do mushy shit."

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "I promise."

Bakura smirked again and leaned down, kissing Yuugi's jaw and down his neck. "So, that means sex?"

Yuugi laughed and pushed Bakura off him. "No, take me on a date and I'll think about it."

Bakura groaned and dropped onto Yuugi, letting his body go limp, draping himself over Yuugi. "A date? After I said all that mushy shit?"

Yuugi laughed and tried to push him off. "Yes Bakura, one date won't kill you. Then after you can take me on more!"

He groaned louder.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V **


	4. Chapter 4

**Gibberish**

**Chapter:** 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Sorry it took so long to update, my computer was out of commission for a while!

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V **

The next day the two headed to school. Yuugi had spent the night at Bakura's, though nothing happened, even if Bakura tried. Like they had agreed the night before, the two acted as if nothing happened. Which promptly confused Ryou who had noticed two acting normally. After their first class, Ryou caught Bakura and glared at him.

"What happened after I left yesterday?"

Bakura looked around and sighed, pulling Ryou over to the wall of lockers. "We got together - before you start squealing - we're keeping it a secret for now."

Ryou grinned then frowned. "Why?"

"The Pharaoh."

Realization his him. "Oh, that makes sense."

Bakura nodded. "We might want to go if we don't want to be late."

The white-haired hikari gasped. "Crap!" He grabbed Bakura's hand and they both rushed off to class. The two entered the room; everyone was already inside in their normal spot in the corner. Yuugi looked up at the two and smiled.

"Hey Bakura! Hey Ryou! A little late aren't you?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at his 'secret' lover. "Shut it midget."

Yuugi returned the glare. Though Atemu was the one to speak up. "Don't talk to my hikari like that tomb robber!"

Yuugi leaned back in his seat so Atemu wouldn't see him and smirked at Bakura, eyes showing amusement. Bakura snarled.

"I'll damn well speak the way I want."

Atemu went to stand, but stopped when Yuugi placed a hand on his arm. "Let it go, Atemu."

Atemu huffed and sat back down in time for the teacher to walk in and begin class. Bakura snuck a look behind him to see Yuugi's eyes looking like glass again and Atemu with a scowl. With a silent chuckle he turned around and continued to not pay attention to the teacher. Later that day, after lunch that was spent the same as yesterday, without Yuugi falling out of the tree. Shortly before the school day ended, Bakura pulled Yuugi into the boy's bathroom and into one of the stalls.

"Bakura what are you doing?"

Bakura didn't answer him only pulled the baffled teen to him and kissed him. Yuugi blinked then gave into the kiss. Wrapping his own arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura's arms tightened around his waist. Yuugi pressed himself closer to his lover as Bakura's tongue ran over his lips. Yuugi smiled into the kiss and opened his lips, moaning at the feeling of the former thief move around in his mouth, his own tongue moving against his lovers.

Pulling back, Yuugi smiled. "What was that for?" He panted.

Bakura shrugged. "No reason. We still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, Atemu thinks I'm staying over at Ryou's with him and Malik for the night."

"Good."

"So, where you taking me?"

Bakura snorted and tightened his hold with a smirk. "My bed."

The small hikari glared at his lover and smacked his arm. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. It's a secret."

Yuugi looked bewildered. "A secret?"

The thief nodded. "Yep."

Yuugi pouted. "Why can't you tell me?"

Bakura chuckled at his small lover's face. "Don't make that face, it's too much cute for one person. I'm not telling you for two reason's, one too mushy, two because I don't want to."

Yuugi glared and sighed. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut off by the bell releasing the students from class. Bakura sighed and looked at the boy in his arms.

"You should go, Atemu will start wonder were you are."

Yuugi nodded. Standing on his tiptoes, Yuugi kissed Bakura before walking out of the stall and out the restroom. Bakura heard the door close; he leaned back against the wall of the stall and sighed.

"Midget's made me go soft."

Bakura chuckled and shook his head fondly as he heard the surprised shouts of his lover from outside the door. A faint smile on the thief's lips, he walked out the door and started towards his and Ryou's house. Yuugi and Ryou were going to the game shop first before coming to Ryou's, then Ryou is going to Malik's again. Bakura walked inside and up to his room, changing for his 'date' with Yuugi.

"Bakura? You here?" Ryou shouted as he and Yuugi entered the house.

Bakura walked out and down the stairs.

_Holy…_

Yuugi sat on the couch in something very different from his school outfit; he wore tight dark wash jeans and a loose green t-shirt with a deep blue vest. The small teen bit his lip as he stood from the couch, smiling at Bakura.

"So, you gonna tell me where we're going yet?"

Bakura came down the stairs the rest of the way, smirking. "Nope, not yet Chibi."

Yuugi blushed. Ryou grinned. "So cute!" Bakura growled and glared.

"Shut it Ryou and go fuck your little boyfriends!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll go." The white-haired hikari hugged his small friend. "Have fun and don't let him steal anything."

Yuugi smiled. "I will."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the two. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

The two huffed and all of them headed out the door, Ryou going one way down the street while Yuugi and Bakura got inside Ryou's car.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow as his lover got inside the driver's side.

"You can drive? Since when?"

Bakura sighed and started the car, pulling out of the drive. "Ryou made me shortly after we got our bodies."

Yuugi nodded and stared out the window.

"Now will you tell me?" Yuugi asked a few minutes later.

"Nope, you'll see when we get there."

Yuugi pouted and continued to stare out the window. Glancing over at his lover, the small teen sat up in his seat as Bakura turned a corner and a large building came into view.

Yuugi's eyes lit up. "The Aquarium?"

Bakura nodded. "That okay?"

"Yes, yes of course! I've wanted to come here for a while now!"

Bakura chuckled and got out of the car with Yuugi. The two went up and paid their way in. Yuugi grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him along. The two stood in front of a large window looking at the different fish. The small hikari's eyes were lit with amazement. Bakura stood next to him, looking at his lover.

_Why the Hell am I doing this?'_ Bakura looked at the happy and serene face of his small lover and smiled faintly. _That's why, I suppose. I really do…love him? Damn Ryou._

Yuugi looked up at the other and smiled, grabbing his hand; he pulled Bakura away from the glass. Bakura growled deep in throat.

"Midget, stop pulling me!"

"Shut it thief! You brought me here and I want to see the penguins!"

Bakura rolled his eyes and followed Yuugi to the exhibit, though not without complaint. The two stayed there and looked at everything, having a nice time, even if one wouldn't admit it. Leaving the aquarium, Bakura had taken his lover to the local park that had a small Ferris wheel. Getting inside one of the carts, Yuugi sat on one side, while Bakura sat on the other. Nighttime had fallen and stars were out. The small teen sat and stared out the window.

"I didn't know you could be so romantic, Bakura." Yuugi smirked.

Bakura glared at the other. "Shut it pipsqueak! The Ferris Wheel wasn't my idea it was Ryou's. He said I should do something nice."

Yuugi smiled. He got up from his seat and sat next to his lover. "Either way, I had a nice time, thank you Bakura." He leaned up and kissed the other's cheek.

A faint blush appeared on the thief's cheeks as he mumbled a response.

They two got back to the house a short time later. They had eaten something before the park and were not content to sit on the couch and enjoy each other's presence.

Yuugi glanced up at his lover and leaned up and kissed him. Bakura, slightly surprised at the small teens forcefulness, kissed back just as passionately. Just like the night before, the two fell back on the couch. Bakura started to kiss down Yuugi's neck, nipping at the skin. Yuugi moaned softly.

"Bakura, sit up."

Surprised, he did as told. Yuugi too sat, reaching over to the remote, he turned the TV off.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled and grabbed his lover's hand. Getting up, he pulled the other up stairs and into Bakura's bedroom.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi smiled at Bakura and stood on his tiptoes and kissed him. Pulling before it can deepen, Yuugi climbed on the bed, scooting up to the pillows.

_I don't know what's got into him, but I'm just gonna roll with it_

Bakura too climbed on and leaned down to kiss his lover, pushing him back onto the pillows. Bakura nipped at Yuugi's bottom lip. Yuugi complied and opened his mouth, moaning as Bakura slipped his tongue into his mouth, pushing and rubbing against Yuugi's. Smirking, Yuugi slid his hands up Bakura's shirt. It was Bakura's turn to moan, as Yuugi slid his thumb over his lover's nipples. Bakura started to kiss down Yuugi's jaw and neck, nipping at his skin; he moved his hands under Yuugi's shirt and brought it up and over his head. Bakura started to kiss and nip his way down Yuugi's chest. Yuugi let out a loud moan as Bakura licked over his nipple. Yuugi brought his hand from his lover's back and up to grasp the white hair as Bakura sucked at his skin. Bakura kissed down Yuugi's chest to his stomach stopping at the edge of his pants. He gently released Yuugi's hands from his hair as he undid the small teens pants and boxers. Bakura slowly lowered Yuugi's pants as Yuugi leaned up and took hold of the bottom of Bakura's shirt and lifted it over his head, sliding his hands down Bakura's shoulder to his chest and to the buckle of the pants, undoing them, sliding them down along with the boxer's underneath. Bakura shuddered at feeling the gentle hands run down him. Yuugi chuckled at his lover's shudder. Bakura only glared at him, letting his hand run down the hikari's body…

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

**Two things, no the 's' after 'boyfriend' was NOT a typo and I got the idea for Bakura and Yuugi's date from Junjou Romantica. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Gibberish**

**Chapter:** 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V **

The next month went smoothly for the two, Yuugi had spent more time over at Bakura's, as the two grew closer. It was about this time when Yuugi had decided to tell his yami of his relationship with the former thief.

"You want to tell the Pharaoh?"

The two were currently on the Ferris Wheel after their date, what had become a normal thing for them.

The small hikari nodded. "I do. It's now or never. He's starting to get suspicious of why I'm out more now."

Bakura looked at his lover and sighed. He knew telling the Pharaoh was not a good idea for his small lover. Yuugi cherished Atemu's opinion and it would tear the teen apart to know that his dark didn't approve. "If that's what you want. I'll be there for you."

Yuugi smiled, getting up and sat next to his lover and kissed him. "Good, then at lunch we'll make it known."

Bakura nodded, absentmindedly wrapping an arm around the other. The move had become unnaturally natural for the white haired thief.

The next day at school, the day went as normal with Yuugi and Bakura sneaking in kisses between classes, until lunch. Everyone had decided to sit together at a table in the courtyard. Yuugi and Bakura sat across from each other, feet kicking against each other, Ryou next to Bakura, Atemu next to Yuugi, everyone else on either side. The small tri-colored haired teen stared at the book in front of him fidgeting.

"Aibou, are you okay? You haven't sat still since we sat down." Atemu asked, gently placing a hand on his hikari's shoulder, noticing the teen had yet to turn the page after several minutes.

The nervous hikari looked at Bakura, and then to Ryou, Malik and Marik (who were told by Ryou), they all smiled at him, nodding.

Yuugi looked at Atemu, biting his lip. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Startled and confused, Atemu nodded. Yuugi took his hand and pulled him over the tree he and Bakura would sit under, a fair ways from the table, but still within sight.

Bakura watched as his lover walked away with Atemu. He knew in his gut this wasn't going to end well.

Raising an eyebrow, Jou spoke up. "What was that all about?"

Bakura turned his head slightly to look at the confused teen, a small glare on his face. Looking away, he turned back to Yuugi and Atemu. The small boy now had his head down and looked like he was fidgeting. Atemu had placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder.

Ryou snickered at the jealous and possessive flare that shot through the thief's eyes. Bakura's glare snapped on to Ryou at the laugh, who just smiled.

"It'll be okay." He said softly.

Bakura shook his head. "No, it won't."

Jou spoke up again. "What are you talking about? What won't be okay? And why does it look like Yuugi and Atemu are screaming at each other?"

Bakura's head snapped over to the tree to see Yuugi's hand clenched at his sides, a glare on his face and Atemu a scowl on his own and arms crossed over his chest. Atemu uncrossed his arms and pointed at Yuugi, who slapped the hand out of his face and ran off back into the school.

"Damn." Bakura got up and rushed over to the door, only to have Atemu step in front of him.

"Stay away from him." Atemu growled.

"Bite me." Bakura pushed his way past the former Pharaoh and back inside to find his lover.

Atemu watched as Ryou, Malik and Marik followed the thief inside. The Pharaoh walked back over to the table, scowl plastered on his face. Jou looked at him.

"What was that about?"

"Yuugi's fucking the thief."

Looks of shock and horror flashed through the faces of the ones still at the table.

v^v^v^v^v

Bakura had ran and caught up to Yuugi, holding him close as the small teen collapsed to his knees, bringing his lover down with him and cried into his chest as Ryou, Malik and Marik all caught up to them. Ryou and Malik dropped to their knees, hugging the crying teen from behind. Marik knelt down next to Bakura, petting Yuugi's hair. In the last month Bakura and Yuugi had been together, the 5 of them had gotten closer.

"Oh Yuugi…" Ryou cooed.

"H-He called m-me a t-traitor!" Yuugi sobbed.

Bakura sneered and tightening his grip on the sobbing light, then looked at Marik who too had a look of anger on his face.

The poor sobbing teen grasped Bakura's shirt and continued to recount what his darker half had said.

"He a-asked why I-I betrayed him! I told him B-Bakura changed! That I loved him! He o-only sneered at me, s-said I w-was an idiot f-for believing B-Bakura could l-love me after a-all that's h-happened." Yuugi sobbed.

"Shh." Bakura cooed.

The group sat on the floor, trying to comfort the crying teen. Minutes later, the group stood and exited the school, not paying attention to what could happen. They all went over to Ryou's and continued to console the smallest of the group.

A short while later, Yuugi had fallen asleep on the couch. The other four had gathered in the kitchen to let him sleep.

Bakura growled and slammed his fist onto the counter. "Damn him!"

Ryou jumped. "Bakura…?"

"Damn him! I'll kill him for making Yuugi cry!"

Marik walked over to his friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Calm down, Bakura."

This only made the thief growl. "I will not! I'll kill him! Damn that bastard! He should be happy for the midget! Pharaoh's too arrogant for his own good!"

Malik sighed. "'Kura, getting upset won't help."

"Then what do you suggest I do? Just sit here?"

Ryou spoke up from beside his own lovers. "Support Yuugi. Help him. He cares about Atemu and his opinion. He's going to be upset until Atemu can get over this and except it. He's going to need you. No matter how much you deny it, we know you love him. Now show him."

Bakura sighed and looked at the doorway leading to the living room where the hikari slept, anger still deep in him. _Damn him..._

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V **

The next morning Yuugi woke up, still on the couch in his school clothes. Looking around he noticed Bakura sitting next to him.

Glancing down Bakura raised his eyebrow. "Well, looks like you're awake. Want something to eat? Ryou's is making breakfast."

Yuugi shook his head. "No, I'm okay." He said softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not really hungry."

Bakura nodded, "You can call home or I'll take you there if you want. I'm sure your grandfather and Atemu are worried."

Yuugi flinched at the mention of his dark. "Can you take me?"

Bakura nodded.

"W-Would it be okay if I stay here? I don't Atemu is going to be all that happy with me right now."

A light voice spoke up. "Of course Yuugi. You're welcome to stay as long as you like, we have an extra room you can stay in or you can stay with Bakura. Which ever."

Yuugi smiled at Ryou, blushing. "Thank you."

Ryou only smiled before heading back into the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready. Once you two eat, you can go."

Bakura grabbed Yuugi's arm before he could leave. "You'll sleep with me."

Yuugi grinned. "Says who?"

"Me."

Yuugi laughed. "We'll see about that Bakura."

"Oh, we will Chibi."

After breakfast, Yuugi and Bakura climbed in the car and headed towards the game shop. The small hikari sat in his seat fidgeting.

"Yuugi, stop fidgeting!"

Yuugi squeaked. "Sorry! I'm nervous."

Bakura sighed. "Why? It's not like he's going to hurt you."

"I know, but he'll glare at me and that hurts worse then any physical pain." The small teen said softly, staring out the window.

The Thief King didn't respond, only continued to watch the road ahead. The two came to a stop in front of the game shop. Biting his lip, Yuugi got out of the car and walked into the shop. Sighing in relief as he spotted and older gentlemen behind the counter.

"Yuugi!"

His grandfather grinned as he moved out onto the floor and hugged his young grandson, a rush of his own relief filling him.

"I was worried when you didn't come home."

Yuugi returned the hug. "I'm sorry Grandpa, I was upset and went to Ryou's. I fell asleep before I could call."

Pulling back, Grandpa patted Yuugi's shoulder and smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Just then, Atemu came from the doorway leading up to the apartment the three Mutou's lived in. Crimson eyes flickered to Yuugi, showing momentary relief before centering on hard brown at the front door. The smallest noticed the glaring contest going on between the two darks and shifted on his feet.

"G-Grandpa?"

"Yes, my boy?"

Yuugi glanced at his Yami and gulped. "I-I'm going to stay with Ryou for a few days. Is that okay?"

"What!" Atemu roared.

Yuugi flinched.

"Atemu hush!" Grandpa scolded. Atemu continued to glare at Bakura, who was standing by the door, arms crossed, a smug look on his face.

"You're not seriously going to let him stay with that tomb robber?" The former Pharaoh shouted, still glaring at Bakura.

"I may, and that doesn't concern you Atemu."

"What!"

Bakura smirked. "Is that all you can say Pharaoh?"

Atemu glared at the white haired Yami. "Grandpa, you really can't let Aibou go with him."

"Of course I can. Why shouldn't Yuugi go with his lover?"

Both Bakura and Atemu's eyes widened, while Yuugi blushed 5 shades of red.

"WHAT?"

"Yuugi, I though you said you kept it a secret?" Bakura growled.

The small hikari flinched at the harsh tone in his lover's voice. "I, I know Bakura, but this is Grandpa. He figured it out."

The older man chuckled. "Yes, Yuugi had the light in his eyes back that had been missing. I could only think it was love."

Bakura's glare softened a bit, but still kept a straight face on. Anger seeped through the crimson eyes of Atemu. Growling he spun on his heel and up the stairs.

"When he breaks your heart Yuugi don't come to me!" He shouted.

Yuugi felt his heart break at the tone his Yami used. It tore him up that his Yami hated him for loving the one he did. He didn't understand why Atemu couldn't trust him and give Bakura a chance.

"Don't worry, my boy. I'll talk to him." Grandpa gave Yuugi a reassuring smiled. "Now, go get your things. I expect a call tomorrow."

The small teen returned the smile and nodded, then ran up the stairs. Grandpa watched him go, before turning to the white haired teen at the doorway.

"So, Bakura…you're the one Yuugi fell for."

Bakura's eye twitched. "…I suppose."

"Do you love him?"

"Wha?"

Grandpa eyed his grandson's lover. "Do you love him? Or are you truly using him to get back at Atemu?"

The confusion and shock left the brown eyes and turned to anger. "Of course not, I may act it but I'm not that heartless. I…do…." Bakura groaned. "…love him."

Solomon grinned. "That's all I needed to know."

Grumbling under his breath, he watched the doorway as his small lover bounded down the steps over to his side. Yuugi grabbed his hand and grinned at his Grandfather.

Bakura sighed and squeezed his lover's hand. "You ready?"

Yuugi nodded and looked at his grandfather. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Grandpa nodded and let out a mischievous grin to his grandson. "Alright, be safe and have fun. Also, don't wear my grandson out Bakura. Can't let him get too exhausted."

Yuugi gasped and blushed 10 shades of red, gaping at his now chuckling grandfather.

"Grandpa!"

His red faced turned now red with anger as Bakura started laughing. "Bakura! You asshole! Don't laugh!"

Hearing the small hikari swear made him laugh harder. "You sound so ridiculous and out of character when you swear."

Glaring at his lover, Yuugi stormed out of the store. Throwing his things in the trunk, he slammed the trunk shut and climbed in the car.

Bakura watched the small teen huff and leave. Nodding once at his elder…well his body's elder…he went out got in the driver's side and pulled out of the drive.

"You look like an angry midget." Bakura chuckled.

Yuugi ignored his lover and stared out the window. The thief sighed as he parked the car in the driveway. The hikari got out, once again slamming the door and walked up to the door. Bakura followed him, once he was at the door, he awkwardly put his arms around the small boy, still not used to the showing of affection.

"Look Chibi, I'm sorry I laughed." Kissing Yuugi's temple he opened the door. Pouting, Yuugi walked into the house and tuned to his lover.

"Fine. You're still an ass."

Bakura smirked and walked over to the teen and wrapped his arms around the boy. "Correction, I'm not ass, but I do have yours."

Before Yuugi could retaliate, the thief lowered his lips onto the teens, stopping any comment.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V ^V **

_**Poll Is Up on Profile...Please Vote!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pepsi

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

"Well, well, well. Glad to know you're still alive and the Pharaoh didn't kill you." A voice called from behind the kissing couple.

"Marik! You dumbass shut it!" Bakura shouted, turning from a grinning Yuugi who had spotted Ryou and Malik on the couch. The thief walked up, hitting Marik and the two started shouting at each other. Ryou sighed at his own lover, Malik grinned and Yuugi snickered.

"I don't see how you two put up with him."

Malik looked at the youngest teen. "I don't see how you put up with that white haired demon."

"He's not a demon." Yuugi said, still watching as his lover shouted at his friend. "Just easily angered."

"Whatever."

Rolling his eyes at his other lover and best friend, he spoke up. "So, how was it? Did you run in Atemu?"

This made the smallest hikari go quiet, gaining the comfort of his friends. "We did. He insulted me again and…"

Ryou put his arm around the small friend. "I'm sorry Yuugi, but don't pay any attention to what he says. As long as you're happy that's what matters."

Yuugi smiled. "Thank you. I am happy with Bakura."

The three hikari's sat and watched as Bakura and Marik started fighting and yelling even louder. The conversation had left from Marik interrupting Bakura, to who stole the last Pepsi in the fridge. Yuugi sat there grinning and cheering for his white haired lover while Ryou and Malik cheer for theirs. In the end, Bakura and Marik shut up and ran at the three teens, all of the yelled and scattered in fits of giggles.

Later that night, Yuugi lay in bed staring at Bakura's wall, the thief's arm around his waist. The hikari's head lay on the others bare chest, hand sliding up and down on the darks side.

"I'm going to talk to Atemu tomorrow. Tell him that his opinion means nothing to me. That I'm happy with you, that I love you." The teen said, voice dropping to a whisper at the last words. 'I love you's' had been a still foreign sentence to the couple. Neither had said it since the first confession, emotions still new to both boys.

Bakura only hummed, rubbing Yuugi's back. The thief couldn't truly care what that pompous Pharaoh thought, but if it gave his small lover closure…then he'll damn well face the awkward moment.

"You'll be there with me, right?"

"Sure, Chibi, sure."

Yuugi smiled…a man of many words his thief king was.

"Now sleep midget."

"Shut it, jackass."

Morning had come, far to soon for Bakura. The small group had headed out for school, the hikari's taking up the front, the two dark's in the back. Reaching the school, the other part of the group stared as Yuugi walked over, hand in hand with Bakura.

"Wow, so you weren't lyin'" Jou commented as he watched Yuugi and Bakura come closer.

Atemu only sneered at his light. "What is it you want, Yuugi?" He growled. Yuugi flinched inwardly, cringing at the tone in his yami's voice but kept a straight face on.

"I-I need to talk to you Atemu."

"About what?"

Bakura squeezed Yuugi's hand; biting his lip the small hikari looked his yami in the face.

"I don't care what you think about my relationship with Bakura. I love him…and that's all that matters. If you choose to ignore me and hate me for _my _choice…then so be it. Your opinion no longer matters to me." Yuugi looked at the others of the group, Ryou, Malik and Marik grinning at him, the rest staring in horror. "Or any of you. I love him and while he may be an ass, the past is done. You're an idiot and an ass Atemu, get your head out of your ass and realize this is _my_ choice. Grandpa approves and that's all that matters."

Yuugi glared at his yami, then turned to make his way into the school. Bakura stayed behind and sneered at Atemu. Walking up to him, Bakura brought his arm back and punched the still shocked yami.

"You better be damn sure if I see him cry again because of you…you'll wish you went to afterlife by the time I'm done with you."

A swift kick and Bakura turned and went to catch up with his lover. As the thief passed through the doors, Marik and Malik burst out in laughter.

"That was great! The midget has backbone!" Marik howled, leaning against his white haired hikari.

Ryou sighed and watched Atemu stumble back to his feet. "I told him not to hit Atemu."

Malik sneered. "The bastard deserves it, making Chibi cry."

Back on his feet, the former Pharaoh flinched inwardly at the mentioning of his hikari in tears.

"You're not going to let him talk to you that way, are you?" Anzu asked.

"Yes." Nothing more was said from the Pharaoh as he walked away and inside. The others watched him leave, shock still written on the faces.

"Wow."

A howl of laughter.

Mean while inside the building, two lovers stood in a small green stall in the bathrooms, kissing passionately.

"You did great Chibi."

A nervous chuckle came from the blushing light. "I was so nervous he'd lash out at me."

The arms around his waist tightened. "I wouldn't let that happen." Bakura sighed and shook his head lightly. _Damn the midget and this mushy shit!_

"I know."

"Now what?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't really know. Wait and see what happens?"

"I suppose we must."

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

The day went on as normal for the couple, ignoring the looks from the others. Marik and Malik, through the day would start laughing as Atemu walked into the room, a dark bruise appearing on his face from where Bakura had punched him. Yuugi had avoided Atemu the rest of the school day, while Bakura glared at the former Pharaoh, a hell fire in his eyes. Soon, by the time the day had ended many whispers went through the school of the early morning display and about Yuugi and Bakura's 'odd' relationship.

"What the fuck are you dumbasses staring at!"

Yuugi sighed as he watched the people in the hall scatter, quiet mumbles going round. "You shouldn't scream at them like that."

The thief growled. "The fuck I shouldn't, they won't stop staring!"

Rolling his eyes the hikari kept on walking down the hall as his pissed off lover followed, glaring at the ones still left in the hall.

"Yuugi! Get back here!"

It was later that night at Ryou's house, everyone was sitting in the living room watching random things on the television. Yuugi sitting next to Bakura, curled up in his side, an arm wrapped around him as Marik, Malik and Ryou sat on the sofa next to them.

"You don't think I was to harsh on Atemu do you?" Yuugi asked during a commercial, looking at his fellow hikaris.

"Oh good Ra no!" Marik shouted, laughing. "The look on his face was priceless! I wish I had a camera!"

Malik followed his lover with laughter, Ryou shook his head, being the only one not in a giggle fit.

"You did fine Yuugi, you said what you had to. Nothing harsh about it."

The youngest hikari nodded, and smiled slightly as his lover tightened the hold he had on his waist. Bakura watched as his lover continued to talk to their friends, a content look on his face, though his mind was racing.

_About damn time I talk to that pompous Pharaoh._

**v****^v^v**

It was Saturday morning; just yesterday Yuugi had confronted his dark about Bakura, now it was the thief's turn. Leaving before his lover woke, Bakura made his way down to the Game Shop. Heading inside, by his luck, the spiky haired former Pharaoh stood behind the counter, a bored look on his face until he spotted Bakura.

"Pharaoh."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "What are doing here Tomb Robber? Had enough of corrupting my light?"

The white haired thief let out a low growl. Hands clenching, he stormed up to the counter, a mad glare on his face.

"You better damn well shut up and listen to me. You didn't have to see Yuugi's face the day you rejected him because of _his _choice to be with me. You didn't have to see the tears that ran down his face because you decide to act like the arrogant ass that you are. While you may not believe it, I do love him. I wouldn't hurt him like you did. You broke his heart when you insulted him, you know damn well he loves and respects you as his yami. You may not like it, but you better fucking hide for him. It's his choice to be with, he was the one who came to me. He's not a kid anymore Atemu, understand that and get your head out of your ass before you hurt him again. Everything he said was true. I know you know that it would make Yuugi entirely too happy to have your support and approval."

Bakura glared at him one last time before making his way over and out the door. Ignoring the slam and the loud curse that came from inside the shop. Walking home, he entered the house to find his lover sitting on the sofa, still in his pajamas.

Sighing, the former thief king slipped off his shoes. "What are you doing up Yuugi?"

The hikari ignored the question. "Where'd you go Bakura? You weren't there when I woke."

"I went for a walk, what's it matter?" Bakura sat down next to the small teen and looked at the cartoons on the screen. "What the Hell is this?"

Again, Yuugi ignored the question. "Why?"

Scowling, Bakura looked at his young lover. "What's with the 20 questions? I took a walk to clear my head. There a problem with that?" He snapped.

Shaking his head sadly, the teen turned back to the TV. Growling inwardly, Bakura pulled Yuugi into an awkward embrace.

"Sorry I snapped." He mumbled.

Yuugi smiled. "I was worried, that's all."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know, can't help it."

**v^v^v**

Soon Monday rolled around and everyone made it back to school. Yuugi made an effort to stay clear of his dark and friends…that was until lunch. Sitting in his usual spot with Bakura under what has become 'their' tree, Atemu slowly walked up.

"Yuugi, can I talk to you…in private?"

Glancing at Bakura, Yuugi nodded and stood. Bakura sat and watched the two walked out of hearing range. He watched as Atemu fidgeted, to which he snickered at (though he'd never admit to 'snickering') and as Yuugi's face lit up. Atemu smiled and pulled Yuugi into a hug, which was gladly returned. A jealous look flashed though Bakura's eyes before vanishing. Raising an eyebrow, he watched the small hikari make his way back, a short and simple nod coming from Atemu before he walked away. Soon the thief had an arm full of teenage boy.

"He apologized Bakura! He's okay with us now!"

Lips twitching, Bakura nodded, holding his lover close. "I'm glad he made you happy."

Yuugi could only nod and hold on tighter.

**V^V^V^V^V^V**

I'm SO sorry this was way late, but I completely lost inspiration. I've been delving myself into Death Note and Kuroshitsuji so much I forgot and…I'm sorry. The next update won't be for a while. Prom is Friday so I won't get much done then, I'll try to get it in as soon as possible! I'm sorry again for the lateness and the shortness!


	9. Chapter 9

**Gibberish**

**Chapter:** 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It's a sucky chapter I know, not my best, still hope you like it.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

After Atemu's rather reluctant acceptance of his hikari's relationship with Bakura, the next passing months were quick going. Now in late October, Halloween, the rivals were still at each others necks.

"Stupid tomb robber."

"Pompous ass Pharaoh."

Yuugi sighed from his seat next to Bakura at the table during the groups lunch break. Atemu and Bakura were glaring at each. It all started with a kiss, Yuugi had been sitting with Ryou, Malik and Marik…in Bakura's lap, much to the white haired thief's displeasure. ("I don't do mushy shit!" "Oh shut it Bakura!") Then the others had walked up, Atemu glaring at Bakura hands that were on the small teen's hips. Seeing the glare, Bakura had smirked at the angered Pharaoh and kissed Yuugi's neck. The hikari blushed and smiled; leaning back and kissed his lover's lips then went back to Ryou. Atemu snarled at the triumphant smirk on the thief's lips.

"Yuugi!"

Said boy jumped at the shout then grinned at his Dark. "Hi Yami!" The hikari jumped up and hugged his dark around the waist (to which Atemu smirked, as his own arms wrapped around his hikari, at the glaring Bakura) and sat back down next to the Thief King.

"What are you doing here Yami?"

"I can't come sit and eat lunch with my hikari?" Atemu asked, sitting across from Yuugi. Eyes flickering to the hand on the small teens waist. Yuugi grinned.

"Of course Yami!"

"No."

Atemu snorted as he watched his hikari swat at Bakura, a scowl on the teens face. "Don't be mean Bakura. He's trying to be nice."

"Yeah Bakura, I'm just trying to be nice." A smug smirk appeared on the Pharaoh's face, snorts and stifles of laughter came from the threesome next to them. The former thief glared at his friends. His hand held Yuugi closer as he saw his lover talking to his rival. Atemu's own eyes narrowed at the movie, not seeing or ignoring the look of pure elation in his hikari's eyes.

You see, the last few weeks Bakura and Atemu had been getting in pointless fights and trying to best each other in capturing Yuugi's attention. The later being none the wiser.

"Stupid tomb robber."

"Pompous Pharaoh."

"Stop this!"

Everyone looked at the angered teen. Yuugi had stood up and started to glare at the two, who were glaring at each other.

"You two are the most immature idiots!"

"Yuugi?" Atemu stared wide eyed at his light.

"I can't believe you two! Atemu why can't you just stop patronizing Bakura! And you stop antagonizing him! I love you both but you make me so mad!" Yuugi glared one last time at his dark and his lover before stomping off into the school.

Bakura watched his love leave, guilt stabbing at his heart. _Damn midget! _Looking at Atemu and snarled.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? It's your fault! I told you to leave him alone!"

"I told you to go to Hell! "

Marik, Malik and Ryou sat and watched the two start to bicker; scowling the white haired boy stood and slammed his fist onto the table.

"Both of you shut up! You idiots have gone and mad Yuugi mad!"

Both Atemu and Bakura stood and pointed to each other shouting. "It's his fault!"

"I don't care whose fault it is! You're both acting like immature children! Atemu get over it, Yuugi and Bakura are dating, and wheatear you like it or not they are! Bakura, wheatear you like it or not, Atemu means something to Yuugi! _GET ALONG_!"

Bakura's eyebrows shot up to see his normally quite hikari shouting. They table got quite and watched as Ryou too walked off.

"Damn!" Marik shouted and grinned. "He looks sexy when he's mad!"

"Marik shut the fuck up!" Bakura glared and followed his lover and hikari back inside.

Yuugi avoided both his dark and lover for the day, choosing to spend it with the others. It didn't help that it was Halloween, his favorite holiday and there was a dance that night.

"Stupid Bakura." He muttered as he walked into his class.

"Yuugi!" Ryou ran up behind the depressed teen. "Don't forget tonight we have to get our costumes!"

Yuugi grinned and nodded. "Alright!"

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

That night Yuugi, Ryou, Malik and Marik all went inside the gym of the school. Yuugi was still upset about earlier and still avoided Bakura.

Dancing in the middle of the gym were three students, the middle dressed in a short blue skit, white sleeveless shirt, blue collar and a red bow in the middle and wearing high red boots, the one on the left wearing high blue boots, a short blue skirt, white shirt, blue collar and a light blue bow, the one on the right in red heels, a short red skirt, white shirt, red collar and red bow.

Malik, Yuugi and Ryou stood in the middle dancing in the costumes, laughing the whole time.

"And now for some slow down." The DJ called. The upbeat music slowed as the couples started to pair up. As the music slowed down, Yuugi smiled as he watched Ryou and Malik started dancing with each other. Moving to stand by the door, he grinned as Marik came to the two and danced with the both of them.

Swaying gently with the music, Yuugi never noticed someone coming up behind him, wrapping arms around. Squeaking, Yuugi turned and jumped on the man behind him.

"Bakura, you came!"

Sighing, Bakura nodded. Dressed in a dashing tuxedo, cape and a top hat, Bakura leaned down and kissed Yuugi on the lips.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today…and the last few months."

Yuugi smiled and kissed his lovers cheek. "I know, but please try to get along with him."

Groaning and muttering under his breath about midgets, he nodded. Wrapping his arms around Bakura's waist, the two swayed to the music.

"I love you Bakura." Yuugi whispered, face hidden in the jacket his lover wore.

"I…love you too."

_Damn midget making me soft and telling me such sappy shit. Next thing he'll be talking about marriage…oh Ra no….that…that can't happen…_

Groaning inaudibly, he tightens his grip on Yuugi, still swaying.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

Sorry about the long delay. Had a great time at Prom and now I'm officially a high school graduate. I know the sudden Halloween thing was sudden, but I had this image of Yuugi, Ryou and Malik dressed in Sailor Moon outfits and Yuugi dancing with Bakura dressed as Tuxedo Mask. Next chapter should be so long to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...sad right?

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

After Halloween night, Bakura tried, for Yuugi, to be more civil with Atemu. Tried, is the keyword, but thankfully Yuugi saw this and only sighed now. Winter had come full force to Domino. It was Bakura, Marik and Malik's second winter and was not taking it well. Last winter was mild for the area, but now it had snowed almost everyday and Yuugi insisted on taking his lover out into it. Christmas had come and gone for the group of friends. The small hikari had spent his Christmas with Bakura at his and Ryou's. Gifts had been exchanged from the couple, surprising Yuugi with a simple silver ankh necklace. To which he was _thoroughly thanked_ that night. New Year's rang loudly at Yuugi's house, though not in an entirely good way. A kiss and a fight broke at the stroke of twelve and a night on the couch. As the time went on, Bakura fell deeper in love with Yuugi and more into conflicting thoughts. The more serious things got, the more Bakura's mind began to run.

Now the two sat in their spot at the top of the Ferris Wheel, Yuugi on one side, and his lover on the other. Both staring at the lights in the distance.

"Bakura?"

A grunt.

"Are you okay? You've been quite the last few days. Is something wrong?" Yuugi asked, biting his lip. He got up and sat next to his thief and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm fine Chibi."

Leaning on Bakura's shoulder, the teen looked up through his bangs at the other. "You sure there's nothing wrong?"

Bakura sighed and squeezed Yuugi's hand. "I said I'm fine and I mean it."

"If you say so."

Nodding, the Thief King leaned down and smirked. "I did Chibi, now shut it." Chuckling at the glare he received, Bakura lowered his head and kissed Yuugi. Smiling, Yuugi closed his eyes and kissed back, letting his hand reach up and thread his fingers through the white locks of his lover. Bakura shifted in his seat and moved to bring the hikari up and onto his lap. Moaning softly, Yuugi let his other arm wrap around Bakura's neck, bringing his chest closer to his lover's. Bakura pushed his tongue into his small lover's, grinning inwardly at the low mewl the boy let out. Pulling away, Bakura moved down to start kissing Yuugi's neck. Tilting his head, Yuugi moaned softly again.

"I love you." He whispered.

Bakura tighten his grip on Yuugi's hips at the words, wheatear in response or trying to push the feelings it brought out, he nipped at his small lover's neck. The two continued to kiss until the cart they were in began to lower back to the exit.

As the snow started to melt, February had rolled around. Valentines day approached the Domino area. Much to Bakura's utter displeasure.

"Why the Hell are there so many damn hearts in this fucking school!" Bakura shouted as he walked to his first class, Yuugi laughing beside him. The school had decided to decorate the halls for the holiday, hearts and banners hung through the school in red and pink.

"Bakura, it's Valentines day Friday."

"So?"

Yuugi simply shook his head and sighed. "You do know what that is right?"

Growling, Bakura snapped at Yuugi, "Of course I do! I just want to know why the damn hall are covered in this crap!"

A wistful smile fell on Yuugi's lips as the two walked into the first class. Waving, Yuugi made his way to seat next to dark as the final bell tolled. As usual, Bakura stared out the window, his thoughts wondering.

_Damn…Valentines day. The midget probably expects me to do something…damn Chibi…damn feelings…it's all too different…too….new…too strong..._

As the day and week went on, Bakura became more fidgety. Romance was not his thing and as his feeling became more pronounced the more enclosed he became. By the time Thursday came, Yuugi became worried about his lover. Bakura was being quite, which was odd for the thief.

Valentines day came around too fast for the Thief King. He had gotten a gift for Yuugi, a small Dark Magician and Dark Necrofear plushie set, to give that night. Walking into the classroom, Bakura noticed his lover and his hikari were the only ones inside. Stepping back silently, he listened to them.

"Marriage!.?"

Bakura's eyes widened at his lovers exclamation. Peering from the corner he watched his hikari nod.

"Yeah. Malik was talking about it last night while we were out. He says he wants to get married to Marik and me one day."

"Wow, that's unexpected."

Ryou nodded. "That's the first time he's mentioned it. Though, now that he has said something, I like the idea."

"You want to get married?"

Bakura watched his hikari smile.

"Yeah. Don't you want to get married to Bakura?" Ryou asked.

Bakura covered up and cough at what his hikari said. MARRIAGE?.! No…that couldn't be…

Yuugi blushed and shifted in his seat. "Maybe?"

Ryou stared at him, a 'come on tell the truth' look on his face.

"Okay, I'd love to get married to him. I love him so much. He makes me happy, even if he is an ass sometimes. I couldn't imagine a life without him."

Bakura's eyes widened at the heartfelt confession.

_He really feels that way? I mean I know he says 'I love you' all the time…but damn…and now he's talking marriage…we haven't even been together for 6 months…this going to fast…to much emotion to fast…I can't deal with this…that damn midget! Too much mushy shit…too much…I haven't felt this way since before my village was destroyed…love…such an annoying emotion…stupid chibi…_

Pushing his thoughts away, Bakura walked into the classroom. Yuugi jumped and gasped as his lover walked in the room.

"B-Bakura!"

Leaning down, he kissed Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi blinked at the show of affection, something not normal for the Thief King.

Later that night, Yuugi spent the night at Bakura's, like most nights now. Turning over to his side, Yuugi reached over to move closer to his lover, only to feel nothing there. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up and looked over at the side where his lover would be, only to find a piece of paper.

Yuugi,

I'm sorry, but I need to take some time to think. I told you at the beginning of this relationship that this was new to me. It seems I was talking lightly. These feelings are too new and getting to strong for me to handle right now. I'll be back soon, I promise. I do love you…and that scares me.

Bakura

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

**Yes, I know Bakura running away is OOC, but damn you it's my story and I'll explain why he did next chapter. **

**VOTE ON POLL PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N: **Yuugi is depressed about Bakura; so don't shoot me if I made him cry to much. Also, _**!*****VOTE ON POLL PLEASE*****!**_ The story is ending soon, sad I know, so I want you to pick what you want me to write or I'll write what I damn well please.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

The sun had just started to rise over Domino, inside a small white house, two teens sat in the kitchen, one crying, the other trying to bring comfort to the heartbroken boy.

"Why Ryou? Why'd he leave? Why couldn't he have stayed here? I would have gone home if he wanted me to. He didn't have to run."

Yuugi sat in the kitchen of Bakura and Ryou's home, his white haired friend sat next to him, arm around his shoulders as the teen kept his head in his arms, sobs racking his body.

"I don't know Yuugi. He'll come back soon, he loves you."

The crying teen shook his head. "Then why would he leave me?"

"Yuugi you must understand how new this is for him. He's never had feelings like these for anyone."

The crying teen made no move to respond, only keeping his head in his arms. Ryou rubbed his fellow hikari's back as tears continued to fall from dull amethyst eyes.

"Yuugi, I'm going to do something real quick. I'll be right back, I promise."

Nodding, the heartbroken teen lifted his head and wiped away tears that seemed to fall forever. Ryou smiled sadly at his friend before walking to the phone.

"_What?"_ A gruff voice spoke.

"Malik? What's wrong?"

"_Marik's gone with Bakura."_

"He is?"

"_Yeah, said so in the note. Gone With Bakura….oh Bakura….Ryou! Yuugi! How is he?"_

Ryou looked at Yuugi who still sat at the kitchen table, head lying on his arms, the crying had stopped, for now the boy simply adopted a look of misery on his once bright face.

"He's taking it pretty hard. He's been crying all morning."

"_Poor Yuugi."_

"That's why I called, I wanted to ask if you could come over. I was going to call you and Atemu so we can try and comfort him. He looks so broken, Malik, it breaks my heart to see him like this."

"_I'm on my way, I'll swing by the game shop and grab the prick Pharaoh."_

"Thank you. Yuugi will appreciate it."

Ryou hung up the phone and went back to Yuugi, who sat staring at the wall in front of him. The white haired hikari stood behind his friend and shook his shoulder, starling the boy out of his trance-like state.

"Ryou?"

"Malik and Atemu are coming."

Yuugi nodded. "Atemu is going to be mad."

Biting his lip Ryou nodded, that though hadn't occurred to the boy. Atemu was over protective of his young hikari and to see him cry because of the Thief King, he would go ballistic. Ryou was startled out his own thoughts by the door slamming.

"Why in the name of Ra are you dragging me over Malik?" A deep baritone voice shouted through the house.

"Dammit Pharaoh, shut up! We're here for Yuugi."

Silence.

"Yuugi? What'd Bakura do!.?"

Malik sighed as the two walked into the kitchen. Yuugi looked up and let out a strained smile at his yami.

"Aibou!"

Yuugi's head snapped up at his darks call. "Hi Yami."

"Oh, Yuugi." Seeing the hurt in his lights eyes, he walked over and brought the teen into a hug. Sniffling, Yuugi tuned in Atemu's embrace and held him as he fought back more tears. Atemu shifted to pull the boy up, sitting on the floor with Yuugi in his lap he looked at the two hikari's watching.

"What happened?"

Ryou handed the note Bakura left to the Pharaoh. Keeping his hold on Yuugi with one arm, he snatched the letter with the other, reading it silently. Sighing, Atemu handed the letter to Malik and continued to hold the teen.

"It'll be alright Aibou. Shh."

**With Bakura and Marik**

The sun was high in the sky as a white haired man and a spiky blonde stepped out of the airplane. The 12-hour flight had been rough; more so for Bakura with Marik asking question the whole way. The two walked into the Cairo International Airport, a sense of welcome filling the two as they walked out.

"Where are we going?"

Bakura growled and glared at his partner in crime. "The same damn place we always go when we come here!"

"Why are we here!.? I though we agree not to come here till this summer, then here you are dragging me on a plane at two in the morning. Shouldn't you be with your little lover boy, the midget." Marik exclaimed as he threw his duffle bag into the car they 'borrowed' from a local car rental. Throwing his own bag in, Bakura got in the drivers seat and pulled away, driving out of the city.

"That's the problem."

Marik turned to his friend, eyebrow raised in confusion. "What?"

Bakura scowled and muttered a curse under his breath. "He loves me."

"Still confused as fuck."

Growling, the Thief King snapped. "Dumbass, he loves me and I love him. That can't happen!"

"Why the Hell not?"

"I am not made to love."

Marik scoffed and watched out the window at the clouds and pyramids in the far distance. "Like Hell you're not. I see the way you look at the midget. You're so in love."

"That's the problem."

"You make no damn sense, why is loving Yuugi such a damn problem. I love Ryou. I love Malik, no problem with that."

Bakura sighed, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. "You have to realize, I haven't loved anything, mush loess a person in over 3000 years. Even then the concept of love was foreign to me. Loving someone in not something I can't do."

Snorting Marik glanced over at his white haired friend. "Yet, you do."

Bakura said nothing, only keeping his eyes on the road.

"You are not the same Bakura from 3000 years ago and neither am I. Apparently this Bakura, of this day and age, can love. Ra only knows why the midget returns it."

Marik chuckled when Bakura scowled at him, hitting his arm at the remark. The two sat in silence for a moment before Bakura spoke.

"I heard him and Ryou talking about marriage Marik, marriage."

"Good Ra Bakura, the boy's not asking you to go on bended knee tomorrow dumbass."

"That's too…"

Marik glared. "Nothing, it's nothing. Quit over-fucking thing everything. You love him, I know you do, and I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. Stop telling yourself you can't when you so obviously can. And if you're so damn sure you can't, break it off with him."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as Bakura mulled over his thoughts of his lover. _Stupid midget making me feel…you make my life so damn complicated…and I wouldn't have it any other way…_

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

_**!*****VOTE ON POLL PLEASE*****!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N:** Holy Shit of Ra, a double update!.? The world really is ending. Don't worry, after the story is over, I'll go back and insert the lemons, or you can go to my AFF account Glow of the Analog Clock. That ones a bit behind, but will have the lemons. This one will, just after it's done.

Again. _**PLEASE VOTE ON POLL**_

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

Yuugi sat in the living room of Bakura and Ryou's home. His lover had been gone for a month now and the hikari was beginning to lose hope of him coming back. Now Yuugi was waiting on Ryou to come down stairs so the two could head to school. School had been all but normal for the saddened hikari in trying to get used to a Bakura free day. The days had been lonely without his lover, even if he had been with his friends. Just like today, after the two hikaris had gotten to school, the day had been less then boring for Yuugi. By the time lunch rolled around, the teen had been in a depressed mood.

Sitting with his friends, he listened as everyone talked. Only Ryou, Malik and Atemu made any attempt to comfort him. Ryou looked sadly at his friend, glancing sadly at him before something in the distance had caught his eyes. Face brightening, he looked back at Yuugi.

"Yuugi, look towards the gate." Ryou whispered.

Tilting his head in confusion, he did as told. Suddenly gasping, everyone stopped their conversation and looked at him.

"Yuugi?"

Grinning widely, Yuugi jumped from his seat and ran full force to the gate.

"BAKURA!"

Bakura stood there, grinning as he watched his small lover run at him. Holding out his arms, he held the teen as he jumped on him, the boy's arms around his neck.

"You came back!"

"I promised I would."

Yuugi closed his eyes and took in the feeling of being back in the arms on the one he loved. Pulling back, Bakura leaned down and kissed his lover. It sweet and passionate, releasing all the pent up emotions of the last month. Releasing Yuugi from the kiss, Bakura smiled. A look just for Yuugi.

"I missed you."

Grinning the hikari nodded. "I missed you too, but where'd you go?" A sad look shined in his eyes. "Why'd you leave me?"

Bakura sighed and looked down at his lover. "Skip the rest of the day and come home with me and I'll explain everything. I promise."

Yuugi looked back at his friends who were all watching, Ryou and Malik with grins. Yuugi smiled when he saw Marik standing behind Ryou, arms around the white haired teen's shoulders. Atemu gave a small encouraging smile, and the rest looked with confusion. Nodding, the hikari hugged his lover as the two walked away.

**v^v^v^v^v^v**

Entering the house, the two sat on the couch. Bakura facing the front and Yuugi on his knees next to him.

"I went to Egypt with Marik." Glancing at the boy next to him, Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a cartouche out and handed it to Yuugi. On the front was Yuugi's name in hieroglyphs and Bakura's on the back.

"It's beautiful, Bakura."

Humming, the thief continued his explanation. "I'm sorry it was for so long. I had to leave though."

"Why couldn't you have stayed here? I was heartbroken when you left. I would have gone home! I would have left you alone if wanted me to! Why leave!" Tears started to gather at his eyes as he clutched the cartouche and stared at his love, who wore a blank expression.

Sighing, Bakura shook his head. "I know you would have, but I needed to clear my head. Seeing you around wouldn't have helped."

"What's there to think about any way?" Yuugi's voice started to crack with emotion. Bakura noticed this and grabbed Yuugi's hands.

"Us."

Blinking, Yuugi bit his lip. "Us? What's wrong with us?"

"Everything. Yuugi, I love you. That scares the shit out of me. I haven't loved in millennia. It wasn't something I thought I was capable of till you showed. This kind emotion is too new. I couldn't take it, then I heard you and Ryou talking about marriage and I freaked."

"You heard us? Bakura I wasn't saying you had to propose tomorrow!"

Bakura chuckled. "That's what Marik said. Still, that's a big commitment- -"

The hikari sat up and dropped the cartouche to the couch. "Then we don't have to get married! Not if you don't want to! I can live with things how they! We don't have to!"

"I know you do though. I heard how happy you sounded."

"But - -"

"Yuugi."

Yuugi said nothing as he watched an array of emotions pass through the normally hard brown eyes of his Thief. Sighing, Bakura turned to the slightly trembling boy.

"While I was gone, Marik told me that I wasn't that same Bakura from 3000 years ago in Kul Elna. That I should get over it and if I can't take the new emotion to leave."

Yuugi let the tears fall. This was it, Bakura was breaking up with him. It tore the small teen's heart to shreds at the thought of Bakura leaving him. He loved the thief and didn't want him to leave, but if it would make his lover happy then so be it. As long as Bakura was happy.

"If that's what you want." Yuugi said in a quite voice, looking away from his lover. He didn't want to look at him as he left him.

"What are you talking about?" Bakura questioned. _Stupid midget…_

"Leaving me."

Bakura shook his head, grabbing Yuugi's cheek, he kissed the startled teen into a kiss.

"Let me finish before go assuming I'm leaving, Chibi midget."

Yuugi blushed and pouted. Nodding he sat back down, picking back up the cartouche as Bakura finished.

"As I was saying, later I realized that maybe this feeling isn't so bad, that I can get used to it. For you." Grabbing Yuugi's cheeks again, brown eyes stared into amethyst. "I love you." Pure love shown though Bakura's eyes, the apprehension and reluctance was nowhere in his voice like normal, only the truth of the words.

Grinning, Yuugi repeated the words and threw his arms around the Thief King, kissing him fully. Smirking into the kiss, Bakura pushed Yuugi back onto the couch. Shifting, Bakura moved to straddle Yuugi's hips, one of his hands running down Yuugi's side as the kiss deepened. The other hand kept its place on Yuugi's face, thumb rubbing at the others cheek. The hand running down Yuugi's shirt, slid under, fingers running over the skin, causing the young hikari to moan. Bakura pulled back from the kiss and moved to his lover's neck. Yuugi panted softly and tilted his neck as the thief kissed his neck. Another soft noise erupted from the teen as Bakura gently sucked at his neck. Yuugi's hand slid from their place on Bakura's down to his back to lift his lover's shirt up and off.

"B-Bakura…I need you…please…" He whispered.

Smirking, Bakura kissed the other and continued to send the boy into utter ecstasy, both relearning the touch of the after a month away.

_**POLL PEOPLE, VOTE!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Gibberish**

**Chapter: **13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N: **No, I do not know if the University of Tokyo offers Astrophysics. Yes I did just give Yuugi my own profession. Deal. And I put Domino by Kyoto, which is 310 miles from Tokyo. Yes, I know this chapter was a bit rushed. At least is seems like it to me.

_**6 CHAPTER LEFT**_

_**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**_

As the year winded down, Bakura (reluctantly) finished the work he'd missed from his month away after being forced by his small lover. Graduation was dawning upon the group, college lurking ahead. Though for now the group sat at their normal table during lunch.

"So, graduation is next month yet I've heard nothing about anyone going anywhere." Anzu said, glancing at the rest of her friends.

Ryou cleared his throat and sighed. "I'm going to Tokyo…as a chef."

"That great Ryou, now you can make me all kinds of food!" Jou grinned, dodging the smack Anzu aimed at his arm. "What? It's true." The girl only sighed and shook her head.

"It really is great Ryou."

Cheeks flushed, he nodded, leaning on Malik's arm. "What about you Jou?"

"Me n' Honda are going to go to the local college for some online classes. Means more time at the arcade." Honda, sitting next to him, nodded.

The conversation continued for a while, Malik and Marik had opted to stay in Domino, working in the museum with Ishizu, Anzu going to America to dance and Atemu staying in town to help Grandpa Mutou. Bakura kept quite, watching his small lover who sat across from him. The hikari sat next to his dark, shifting in his seat nervously. Narrowing his eyes, Bakura spoke up almost chuckling as the teen jumped in his seat.

"You've been quiet midget, where you going?"

Yuugi's eye shot up to the thief's, glaring. "Uh….I'm not sure?"

"What'd you mean not sure? Yuugi, you're usually sure of everything." Jou spoke.

"That's not true Jou."

Jou only shrugged and looked at Atemu. A confused look on his sharp features.

"Aibou, I thought you were going to Tokyo with Ryou."

The small hikari's eyes widened. He stopped fidgeting and glanced up at Atemu, then over to Bakura. Brown eyes filled with anger at being lied to. Biting his lip, he sighed.

"Yeah. I am, for Astrophysics."

"Astro-what?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and sighed. "It's the study of the physics of the universe."

"Oh. Sounds complicated."

Wordlessly, Bakura stood from the table and walked back into the school. The small hikari watched his lover leave sadly. Yuugi had yet to tell the Thief King his was moving, preferring to tell him he hadn't made up his mind, fearing it would anger his lover that he was leaving. Now, he realized it only hurt him.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Atemu asked his light softly. Sighing as Yuugi shook his head no. Huffing, the teen stood and ran after his lover, ignoring the odd looks from his friends. Yuugi caught up to him entering the empty classroom.

"You lied to me. You told me you didn't know. You never said anything about moving 300 miles away."

Yuugi sighed. "I'm sorry Bakura. I didn't want to upset you."

Bakura turned to his lover, a dark glare on his face. "Upset me? Because finding out my lover is moving hundreds of miles away from the pompous Pharaoh is surely a better way of letting me know. Nice to know I'm loved."

"Oh Bakura! Don't act like this! I didn't even know I was accepted till 2 weeks ago."

Bakura's glare got worse upon these words. Yuugi flinched at the look. "You had 2 fucking weeks to tell me and you didn't!" He snorted and sat in his seat. "You know what, I don't care. Go to fucking Tokyo, Hell go to Antarctica for all I care."

Tears dotted Yuugi's eyes. He never expected his lover to get this upset at him. He would have told him if he knew Bakura was going to get this mad. The small hikari didn't mean to upset him. Yuugi loved Bakura; he didn't want to hurt him.

"It's not like you'll never see me! I'll visit on weekends." The teen muttered sadly as his lover ignored him. Biting his lip to stop the tears, Yuugi sat in his own seat, staring sadly at the back of his lover.

_Stupid midget…not telling me he was moving to Tokyo…lying to me…it's so far…too far…_

Bakura ignored his lover the rest of the day, settling for leaving school early. The Thief King was still angered over his lover lying to him. He spent a good part of the afternoon mad, or moping according to Marik. Which ended up in a bruised stomach. Standing in the middle of the park, Bakura looked up. Stars where starting to come out as the sun had set. Growling under his breath, the thief snarled at the sky and stomped out of the park. Cursing about midgets. Making his way over down the street, the white haired yami burst through the door to the Game Shop, startling the Pharaoh who sat behind the counter.

"What the Hell tomb robber?.!"

Ignoring the Pharaoh, Bakura ran up the steps into the apartment above. Reaching the top, he saw Yuugi sitting there, clutching a pillow and staring at the TV. Walking forward, Bakura stepped in between Yuugi's vision.

Blinking, the hikari looked up at his lover. Confused, he tilted his head. "Bakura? What are you doing here? I thought you were still mad at me."

Bakura growled. "I'm mad as Hell."

"But- -"

"Look here Chibi. You are too visit every weekend and I mean every damn weekend. I don't care if you dying of the plague."

Yuugi started to smile and nodded as his lover continued.

"You are to call me every day. Before you call that dumbass Pharaoh or any of your other dumbass friends."

Still smiling, Yuugi nodded.

"If I don't get a call, I will personally come there and kick your midget ass. Whether I love you or not."

Giggling at this point, Yuugi grinned. "I will. I promise."

Blinking, Bakura narrowed his eyes. He had expected a fight, not total surrender. Feeling oddly defeated, he sat next to Yuugi. Moving his arm to his lover's waist, the thief brought Yuugi into his lap.

"Why the Hell did you pick that overly complicated term?"

Yuugi laughed and leaned against Bakura's chest. "You remember last month when we accidently fell asleep by that big oak tree in the park and I came down with that cold."

Bakura nodded.

"Well, sitting there I stared at the stars and started thinking. Since I was sick the next day I looked it up. Its really interesting Bakura, some of the things they do."

"Why Tokyo?"

"The closet college that has it."

Bakura snorted. He supposed he could live with Yuugi being away for a year, as long as he came back every weekend like he asked. Or demanded. Pushing away the annoying little sad part in his heart at the thought of the boy in his lap leaving, he grabbed Yuugi's chin and brought his lips to the others, kissing him.

Yuugi leaving can be another thought for next month, now he was going to enjoy him here.

_**=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Gibberish**

**Chapter:** 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter is pointless fluff and Bakura torture. (grins)

_**YES, I DID CHANGE MY PEN NAME! I'M SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION THAT IS**_ _**CAUSED!**_

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Much to fast for Bakura the last month of school had gone bye. Graduation was the following day and he had yet to see his small lover all week. Which pissed of the Thief King very much. The only real time he saw the small hikari was in school, but Yuugi would run before he got the chance to talk.

"Why the Hell is the midget ignoring me!" Bakura shouted to no one unparticular as he walked out of school, spotting the spiky haired light dashing away. Growling, he turned to the Pharaoh. "You had something to do with this, I just know it."

Atemu blinked and scowled. "I had nothing to do with anything Tomb Robber! Maybe he finally got tired of seeing you!"

Bakura glared and growled. Slowly walking towards the Pharaoh, a murderous glint in his eyes, his hikari stepped in.

"Bakura! I'm sure Yuugi has a reasonable explanation for running off!" Ryou shouted, hand on his dark's chest pushing him away from the other yami. Marik stood there snickering as he watched the thief stomp off after another glare. "Bakura's going to be so pissed at Yuugi." He smirked, wrapping an arm around the white haired hikari's waist.

Ryou only sighed and he and his lover walked back home. Walking inside, Ryou looked at the couch where Yuugi sat, magazines and brochures sitting around him. Looking up, the smallest hikari grinned and held up a page.

"I like this one."

Ryou walked over and looked at the page nodding. "I like it, but can we afford it?"

Yuugi pouted and took it back, laying it with the others. "You're making this difficult."

Ryou smiled and sat next to his friend, looking at the papers around them. "Sorry for not trying to bring ourselves into debt."

Snorting, the small teen went back to looking at the papers. "How's Bakura?"

Marik's voice called from in the kitchen "Wondering where you are." Moments later he appeared at the doorway, a sandwich in hand. Flicking off a crumb from his black shirt he smirked. "Got pissed at the Pharaoh walking out of practice when he saw you running. He thought he had something to do with it." Chuckling, he took another bite of his sandwich before turning back into the kitchen.

Yuugi sighed. "My fault I suppose." He muttered before going back to the layout before him. Ryou patted his back before helping the other.

**/=/**

The night fell to quickly for the group as Graduation came. Grumbles of too early came from the yami's as they all walked in. It was a short ceremony, to which Marik and Bakura were thankful after being pestered by their lovers to go.

_Yeah…well now my lover is now where to be seen….damn that little midget…_

After the ceremony was over, the group made their way past the gathering families to leave the school. Yuugi's grandpa had said his congratulations to them all and left before the crowd got to thick. Now the group stood outside, all gathered around their old table.

"So what now?" Jou asked.

Everyone just shrugged as the crowd thinned, soon after the group itself dispersed to leave Marik, Ryou, Malik and Bakura. Atemu claiming he had to go help in the Game Shop, Jou and Seto to the Kaiba Mansion and Honda and Anzu to the arcade. Sitting there, Bakura suddenly stood and walked off.

"Bakura! Where're you going?" Marik shouted, running after him.

"To find my midget!" He shouted, walking towards the gate. Malik and Ryou jumped up after him. Marik started running, full force and tackled Bakura.

"WHAT THE HELL!.?"

Marik and Malik grabbed the thief's arms and legs and started carrying him away, Ryou following after, a annoyed look on his face. "Must you carry him like that?"

Bakura started kicking his legs and arms, trying to wrestle his way out of their grip. Soon, after many odd looks from passing people, they made it to a blood red, Ford Escape. Ryou opened the trunk door and grabbed rope, muttering to him self. Fighting more then before, Bakura started shouting at his light.

"Ryou! What the Hell are you doing?.!" Bakura put on a fierce glare at his hikari, who ignored it, going for gagging his dark instead. Marik and Malik snickered at the grunting Bakura made trying to wiggle out of the ropes that now tied his arms behind back. Ryou made a move to tie his dark's legs together, leaving him immobile.

"I'm sorry Bakura." Ryou said as grabbed another cloth and tied it around his dark's eyes. Bound, gagged and blind, Marik and Malik tossed him into the back of the Escape. Moments later, the door slammed shut and left the enraged Thief King. Trying to escape his binding, rage filled his veins as he heard another door open and laughter filled the air.

"Guys! You didn't hurt him did you?" A soft voice called out, amusement in depths of the question.

_Yuugi! That little shit midget! I'm going to kill him!_

"No Yuugi. They didn't, pissed off pretty good though." Ryou's voice spoke up. Marik and Malik's laughter still filled the car. Bakura continued to kick and struggle in the back, grunting and muffled curses.

"I should get going. You set everything up Ryou?"

"Yep. Have fun."

Yuugi laughed and another door was shut. The angered thief blinked behind his blindfold as the engine started and the car started to moving, jostling him around. Finally, after what felt like forever, Bakura stopped his struggles and lay on the floor of the trunk. Glaring though the fabric covering his eyes, he listened to the humming of his lover.

"Finally, you stopped making such a fuss. I was worried you were going to hurt yourself."

An angered grunt and sad sigh.

Blinking his eyes opened, let out a soft groan. He seemed to have fallen asleep during his 'kidnapping'. Arms feeling stiff, he tried to wiggle some life into them. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a door opening and shutting along with the silence of the engine. Another opening of the trunk door and the feeling of small hand on him. The small hand guided him into a sitting up position on the back seat of the Escape. The first thing to come off was the blindfold. Blinking as the light blinded him, he took a good look at his lover. He was wearing the outfit he wore on their first date. A grin came to mind at the memory of what happened shortly after before changing back to a scowl as he tugged at his bindings. The next was the gag. Licking his now dry lips, a scowl came to his lips.

"What the Hell is this Yuugi!.? What the fuck is with having me kidnapped!.?" He snapped and shouted at his lover. Yuugi winced at the volume of the shouts.

"I had you kidnapped, as you say, to bring you with me to Tokyo."

Bakura's eye twitched. "To bring me to Tokyo?"

Yuugi nodded. "I'm sorry for ignoring you all week, but I had some final things to do with Ryou. We're getting an apartment together up here. So that way when you, Malik and Marik come to visit, we'll have privacy."

The former Thief King blinked, staring at his lover who began untying his legs. Him and Ryou were getting an apartment together….and yet…why the Hell was he here?

_Midget doesn't make any sense…_

"Why am I here and why the Hell was I bound!"

Yuugi chuckled lightly, kissing Bakura's cheek, only to earn a glare in return. Sighing, Yuugi working on getting his lover's arms untied.

"I knew you wouldn't come so I asked Marik if he could help, he agreed and I told him to tie you up and put you in the trunk if he had too. Looks like he went straight for that option. That…and I wanted to spend some time together before I left." The small hikari muttered, a bright blush spreading over his pale cheeks. Running a hand though his spiky locks, he tossed the last rope to the side. Watching as Bakura rubbed his wrists of the soreness and rolled his shoulder, popping them. Turning his heated gaze to his small lover, the thief snorted.

"Spend time together? Ain't' that want the summer's for?"

Yuugi glared at the other, to which Bakura always found amusing, and crossed his arms, huffing. "Well then, I'm sorry for wanting to spend some alone time before I go off to college. I'll just leave you here if you want. Fine by me." The upset light made his way out of the car, starting to close the trunk door before a hand stopped it.

Sighing, the thief grabbed Yuugi's arm and pulled him back to him, kissing his lips. Yuugi smirked and kissed his lover back, arms wrapping around his other's neck.

"Fine. I guess it won't be so bad. How long are we here?"

Yuugi grinned and hugged his lover. "Three days. Enough for me to see the place myself and finish signing the papers."

"Finish?"

Yuugi nodded and he and Bakura climbed out of the car. The thief looked up and the hotel they had parked in. It was a small hotel, nice and quiet. Looking at the small teen that now had two bags in his hands. "Ryou came up here last weekend and started the process, I'm here finishing it."

Nodding, he followed the smaller into the hotel. Standing in the back, Bakura waited as Yuugi got the key and headed in the elevator. Going up and out to their room, they went inside and set the bags on the floor. The room was small, but nice. Walls a pale blue color with gold curtains. Two beds faced a nice sixed TV and a window that looked over the parking lot. Bakura sat on the bed and picked up the remote.

"Now what?"

Yuugi moved to sit behind him and wrap his arms around his lover's neck. "Well, dinner then tomorrow to the apartment. I have to meet the owner at noon, then…I'm not sure."

Bakura snorted as he flipped the channels, finding nothing on, the turned it off and turned to his lover, pushing him back onto the covers. Leaning down, he kissed Yuugi deeply.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

A soft moan and whine.

"That."

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

**A/N: **Again, this chapter had no point. I wanted a little fluff since the next chapter is sadder since Yuugi and Ryou are leaving. But, if you want, through your reviews, I can make next chapter completely fluff filled and use it to write about Bakura and Yuugi's 'vacation' if you want. Then have the somewhat sad chapter. Tell me though in your reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Gibberish

**Chapter:** 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N:** Sucky ass chapter! I hate it! I want to write angst! Thankfully that comes next chapter. Only 5 left people!

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Later that night, Yuugi lay on his lover's bare chest, eyes closed in sleep. Sweat glistened their bodies from their late night lovemaking. Fingers ran through semi-damp, tri-colored hair. Bakura leaned back against the headboard and pillows, blankets covering his lower body and Yuugi's. Silence had enveloped the room long ago as the smaller fell asleep. His lover stayed awake, staring at the wall in front of him, in deep thought.

_Damn you….why here…what's so great about Tokyo you have to leave…stupid college…I'll miss you…_

Sighing, he tightened his grip on Yuugi's waist. The smaller moaned softly at the disturbance and shifted closer to his lover. Closing his eyes, Bakura finally let himself fall asleep.

_**/=/**_

When morning came, the two set out to the apartment. Bakura had stayed in the car for the most part, but not before looking through the area, (to make sure it's safe for his lover and hikari) untied this time, and waited. After what seemed like hours to the Thief King, Yuugi finally got back to the driver's side.

"We got the apartment now." Jingling two keys, he set them into his pocket. "The owner agreed to give us an extra month to get the payment for the first month. So now, all me and Ryou have to do is pack."

Bakura hummed, uninterested in talking about his lover's departure. "So, now what?"

Yuugi pouted. "I don't know." Starting the engine, he pulled out of the complex the apartment was in and started down the road. Bakura grunted and glared out the window. He really didn't like being in the place his lover was leaving him for. He really, _really _didn't.

"Then where the fuck are you driving to?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't know, exploring I guess."

Scoffing Bakura turned to the window, crossing his arms. Staring out the window, he watched the trees and buildings go by. Soon, the buildings began spacing out, more trees appeared.

"Where are we going?"

"A carnival."

Bakura blinked. Turning to his lover he started at the light. What? "What?"

Yuugi laughed and the look on the thief's face. One of confusion and dread. "A carnival, Bakura. They have rides, games and food. You might like it."

Snorting, Bakura sat and looked at the trees. Soon he saw a large rollercoaster and Farris Wheel come into view. Inwardly he groaned.

_Damn midgets going to want to ride the stupid thing._

As they parked, Bakura got out when he looked at the small teen. Yuugi had a grin on his face as the two walked up to the booth to get inside. Walking around, Yuugi stood next to Bakura as he tried to get the band on with one hand. Smirking, the Thief King watched the light struggle for minutes before he rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." Grabbing Yuugi's wrist, Bakura secured the band on then held his hand, pulling him through the crowd, fingers intertwined.

"What first Chibi."

Looking around, Yuugi spotted a ride. It was a small ride, built for carnivals and fairs, it was called The Scrambler. Eyes lighting up, he dragged a groaning Bakura behind. Showing the bands, the two climbed in.

"Must we ride this?"

"Yes."

Bakura sighed.

_The things I do for the midget…._

Moments later the ride started up, the whole ride started to spin, while the carriages themselves spun in the opposite direction. Laughing, Yuugi clung to his lover's arm, Bakura's own hand held tightly onto the bar in front of him, eyes clenched. Minutes later the ride stopped. Shaking his head of the spinning, Bakura climbed out, helping Yuugi, and walked the area.

"Now what?"

"Well, we could play a game, then get something to eat the ride some more." Grinning, Yuugi once again grabbed Bakura's hand and dragged him away.

"Stop dragging me you damn midget!"

"Shut up Bakura!"

Chuckling, the thief followed his lover as he dragged him to one of the many games. Yuugi won of course, but one. Bakura had won at shooting balloons with darts. He won a stuffed panda.

"Oh! Bakura, he's so cute!" Yuugi clutched the stuffed panda to his chest and kissed Bakura. Walking away, the light turned to his lover. "Shame it was the only win you could pull off."

"Damn you midget!"

Yuugi laughed and ran off, Bakura chasing after him. Catching up to the other, Bakura caught Yuugi around the waist and hauled him over his shoulder. Laughing, the small light wiggled in his grasp. Walking behind a booth away from people, Bakura dropped him to his feet and kissed the dazed hikari. Moaning, Yuugi wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck.

Pulling away, Bakura smirked at the dazed look on his lover's face. "Now what was that last comment?"

Yuugi grinned. "You. Suck. At. Games."

Growling, Bakura leaned back down and fiercely kissed his lover. Moaning again, Yuugi clutched the panda that was still in his hand and held tighter to Bakura's neck. The arms around his waist tightened, brining him closer. Breaking the kiss, Yuugi panted slightly, still grinning at his lover.

"Kiss me all you want, won't change anything."

Bakura snorted, leaning down he put his lips against Yuugi's ear and whispered. "Oh, but you'll be changing your answer tonight when I'm done with you."

Yuugi whimpered slightly as a shiver ran down his spine and his face flushed. Smirking, Bakura kissed Yuugi's cheek, eyes glowing with amusement and grabbed his hand, walking off.

The two continued to walk around the carnival, riding the rides and playing games. Bakura held Yuugi's hand the entire time, much to the smallers pleasure. The day had ended with the Farris Wheel, like every other date.

The night ended just like Bakura said it would, Yuugi taking back his words in a night of pleasure.

…_.I love you Chibi…._

_**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**_

I HATE THIS CHAPTER!

Also, in the Poll. If you voted for 'Death's Protection' I'm sorry, but that won't be out for a while. I've fucked up big time with the plot and time line. So...I'm sorry if you wanted that. Someday when I can fix my fuck up, I'll post it. Till then, I'll think of another Klepto story if you want.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Gibberish

**Chapter: **16

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: GUESS WHAT MY BITHCES! I AM BACK.  
****(**with this suckish chapter.**)**

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

The next two days went by far to quickly for Bakura, though he would never admit it aloud. Soon they were back in Domino. Walking inside the house, Malik and Marik surrounded the couple.

"So what happened?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Hot and steamy sex?"

"MARIK!" Ryou shouted as walked into the room, a scowl on his face. Pushing the two away, he hugged Yuugi.

"Did you two have a nice time?"

Yuugi nodded. Setting down his bag on the stairs, he and Ryou went into the kitchen, leaving Bakura with the two others. Watching them leave, the thief turned to Marik.

"So I heard it was your idea to tie me up."

**/=/**

The days to follow had gone to normal. Yuugi had spent most of his time that wasn't taken over with packing, with Bakura. As the summer came to a close and it was getting to the day Yuugi left. Bakura fought with himself not to beg his small lover to stop from leaving. That he'd miss him. Even if he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself.

_-flashback-_

_Bakura and Yuugi sat on the couch in Ryou's living room. The two were alone for the night; Ryou had spent the weekend at Marik and Malik's house. The thief lay on his back, his small lover on his chest and they watched the TV._

"_I leave in a month."_

_Bakura said nothing, only tightening his hold on Yuugi's waist. Pulling the light closer as a pang hit his chest. He didn't want to think about that now, the only thing he wanted to think about was the movie and the person in his arms. Now._

_-flashback-_

Now, on the day Yuugi and Ryou were supposed to leave, Bakura kept his distance. Seeing the hikari just made his heart hurt at loosing him. Even if he'd get to see him every weekend, it wasn't the same as having the teen in his arms everyday. A call is nothing to seeing the bright amethyst eyes when he smiles. The more Bakura thought, the more it hurt.

_-flashback-_

_Bakura sat on the bed, watching his small lover pack the rest of his things from his room. Atemu and Jou were carrying things out to the small trailer that was attached to the back of the car, now full of boxes. _

"_Bakura, why don't you help me?"_

"_No."_

_Yuugi sighed, sticking the shirt he had in his hands in the box, he turned to his lover. "You've been acting weird all week. What's wrong?"_

_The thief crossed his arms. "I'm not helping you leave me."_

_Blinking, Yuugi stared at his lover then glared. "I thought we talked about this. That you were okay with this. Come on, it's not like I'm leaving forever. You'll see me every weekend. Just like you made me promise."_

_Bakura scoffed. "It's not the same as having you in my arms everyday. I thought I was okay, but the closer the day comes the harder it gets." He groans. "Again. This mushy shit. I can't take it!" Without another word he storms out of the room and the house. Looking out side his window, Yuugi watched as his lover run down the streets. Sighing, he brought his hand up and wiped the lone tear the fell. It hurt to watch the one he loved run from him._

_-flashback-_

Yuugi sighed from the passenger side of the car. Bakura had yet to show, he and Ryou were set to leave in only minutes. Wiping eyes, moved to get into the car. He wasn't coming. Bakura didn't want to say goodbye. He knew that. He didn't want to either, but he had to. He wanted to see him before he left. He didn't care that he would see him in only a week; he wanted to say he loved him. Calling the next day wouldn't be possible, with unpacking everything. He would miss him.

Opening the door, he felt arms wrap around his waist. Amethyst eyes widened as he felt hot breath on his neck. Turning, he put his own arms around Bakura's neck. More tears leaked out of his eyes, as he held tight.

"You came." He chocked out. Bakura snorted and pulled him closer.

"Course I did Chibi. I may not like it, but I'm here."

The hikari smiled, face in his lovers neck. The two stood and held each, no words were spoken. Bakura kept his face in the small teens hair, arms holding the other close.

"I'm going to miss you." Yuugi muttered. The only response he got was the feeling of his lovers face in his hair. "I try to call tomorrow if I can." Again, no response. Pulling back, the teen leaned up and kissed his lover. Bakura pulled Yuugi close, responding to the kiss. Salty tears mixed with the desperate kiss as mouths and tongues clashed, both putting as much passion and emotion into the kiss. Neither wished to leave the other, even if it was a short distance and both would be able to see each other. Nothing could compare to seeing the one they loved everyday.

"Yuugi? We should get going." Ryou smiled sadly and he walked to the other sad. He said his goodbyes to Marik and Malik on the other side. Him and Yuugi had said goodbye to the others the day before. Now, as the two pulled away, Bakura whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

Grinning, Yuugi returned the words with one last kiss and climbed in the car. The heartbroken thief stood next to Marik and Malik at the car pulled away and drove off. None of the three let tears fall as they walked into the house.

It was going to be a long week.

**/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/**

Sorry for the long wait. I don't like the way this turned out. I tried to make it as emotional as I could. Bakura's OOC…more then normal and I'm sorry for that. Well, any way. I AM BACK MY LOVLIES.


End file.
